1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback apparatus, a playback method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device that is capable of playing back content data such as movies and TV programs that contains video data and sound data is widely available today. Such a portable device generally includes a video decoder to decode video data, a display to display decoded video data, a sound decoder to decode sound data, and a sound output portion to output decoded sound data.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-340066 discloses a portable device for image display that displays moving picture data or still picture data which are decoded by a video decoder on a display and outputs sound data that are decoded by a sound decoder from a speaker.